


Об апельсинах и персиковых садах

by Fan_Feini



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up Together, Jingyi is chaotic as ever, Kiddo Lan Duo fight a fierce corpse and more, NOT SizhuixJingyi, Please protect them, Sizhui is a Perfect Lan, The Friendship of our New Jades of Lan, Title will make sense eventually, precious children
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Feini/pseuds/Fan_Feini
Summary: Цзинъи бросает еще один взгляд на Лань Юаня и думает, что ему решительно плевать на все предупреждения держаться от этого мальчика подальше.Или: история о том, как ребята стали лучшими друзьями, почти родителем и ребенком (???), а затем товарищами по оружию. Расти в Облачных глубинах бывает непросто, учитывая 4 тысячи правил и упрямого Лань Цижэня в качестве наставника. Но пока Лань Цзинъи и Лань Сычжуй друг у друга есть, нет ничего слишком сложного.(Да, они ПРОСТО друзья. Это не шипперский фик.)





	Об апельсинах и персиковых садах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [of peach gardens and oranges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121617) by [shatteredstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredstars/pseuds/shatteredstars). 



> От автора:  
> Сычжуя здесь все называют Лань Юанем, потому что события происходят до того, как он получил второе имя.  
> Цзинъи остался Цзинъи, потому что другого имени в каноне у него нет – и это меня до сих пор печалит.
> 
> 桃源 – Таоюань, из китайской идиомы «世外桃源», рай, в дословном переводе: персиковый сад иного мира.

Официально у ордена Гусу Лань четыре тысячи правил, но есть и не вырубленные в камне.  
_Не подходить к Лань Юаню._  
Родители говорят это Цзинъи перед началом учебы.  
Правило Лань Юаня с таким же успехом могло быть включено в официальный список, потому что его избегает не только Цзинъи. В первый день занятий Лань Юань пришел в класс раньше всех, и места рядом с ним пустовали, до тех пор пока у других учеников не осталось выбора. Вдобавок Лань Юань мучительно стесняется, прячась за книгой на переменах и уходя из класса последним. Это, конечно, положения не улучшает.  
Позже наступил момент, когда другие ученики стали третировать Лань Юаня: «случайно» проливать тушь на его книги, наступать на подол, чтобы он споткнулся, кидаться в него чем-нибудь. Все боялись наказания, поэтому слишком далеко не заходило, но Лань Юань замкнулся еще больше.  
Цзинъи пытается, но никак не может понять, что же с мальчиком не так. Если не считать стеснительности, Лань Юань замечательный. Он никого не травит, не задается, хотя у него лучшие оценки в классе, и, пожалуй, физически неспособен устроить беспорядок. Впрочем, Цзинъи так и не нашел повода с ним общаться и просто оставил в покое. Все-таки родители не зря предупреждали его, даже если и не объяснили, почему к Лань Юаню лучше не подходить. Должна была быть причина. Как хороший сын, он обязан слушаться.  
Правда, у Цзинъи это никогда толком не получалось.  
Однажды в начале лета, на второй год их обучения, мастер по боевым искусствам спешно ушел с середины урока, потому что в близлежащем городке срочно требовалась его помощь. Сорок учеников, взвинченных практикой, остались с тренировочным оружием в руках и без надзора. То есть все шло к катастрофе.  
\- Позанимаемся без учителя! – предложил один из ребят. – Пусть кто-то будет лютым мертвецом, а остальные нападают. Как салочки, только с мечами.  
\- А давайте! – подхватил другой. Он чаще всех задирал Лань Юаня. – Ты водишь, Лань Юань!  
Все смотрят на него. Лань Юань становится белее орденских одежд. Меч в его руках подрагивает.  
Сейчас Цзинъи просто говорит, не задумываясь, но позже оглянется назад и поймет, что это было одно из лучших его решений.  
\- Эй, раз ты предложил, сам первый и води! – выкрикивает он, заслоняя Лань Юаня. Цзинъи не принимал ничью сторону до сих пор, предпочитая держаться подальше от проблемы как таковой. Но если кого-то, пусть даже Лань Юаня, собираются побить тридцать восемь человек, он не намерен и дальше смотреть сквозь пальцы.  
\- Ого, Лань Цзинъи, не знал, что ты дружишь с Лань Юанем.  
\- Ты, значит, с ним теперь?  
\- Может, тогда оба водить и будете?  
Цзинъи содрогается, но стоит на своем.  
\- Цзинъи прав, - говорит другой мальчик и встает с ними рядом.  
\- Да, вы уж совсем обнаглели.  
\- Хотите влезть в неприятности – валяйте, но всех не втягивайте.  
Еще несколько ребят дают отпор задире, вставая между ним и бедным Лань Юанем. Цзинъи не знает, они действительно волнуются за Лань Юаня или просто боятся наказания. Но какая разница, если в итоге Лань Юаня не будут бить целой толпой.  
В конце концов задира с группой приспешников отступает. Убедившись, что буря миновала, мальчики, временно вставшие на сторону Лань Юаня, тоже начинают расходиться.  
\- Пойдем играть, Цзинъи! – зовут они.  
\- Ага! – отвечает он, а потом оборачивается. – Ты как?  
Лань Юань кивает, сжав губы.  
\- Спасибо, что помог.  
Это первые слова, которые Цзинъи от него слышит. Голос у Лань Юаня тихий, такой же неуверенный, как и он сам. Хотя худшее позади, Лань Юань все еще дрожит, не решаясь встретиться с Цзинъи глазами.  
Тот смотрит на Лань Юаня и думает, что плевать хотел на все предупреждения.  
\- Привет! – громко говорит он и протягивает вперед руку. – Меня зовут Лань Цзинъи. А ты Лань Юань, да? Пойдешь играть с нами?  
Лань Юань бросает настороженный взгляд на Цзинъи, на мальчишек позади. В глазах у него ясно читаются недоверие и страх.  
\- Вы же не против? – спрашивает Цзинъи у друзей.  
Поколебавшись, один из них отвечает:  
\- Да, давай с нами.  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
\- Пойдемте.  
Лань Юань снова смотрит на протянутую руку Цзинъи.  
\- Ну решайся уже, Лань Юань. У меня скоро рука отвалится, - ноет Цзинъи, надеясь, что улыбка получилась дружелюбной.  
Лань Юань сжимает его ладонь.  
Поначалу он старается никому не мешать, но вскоре выясняется, что бегает Лань Юань ничуть не хуже, чем отвечает в классе – и сразу все хотят перетащить его к себе в команду. После целого дня веселых игр они с Лань Цзинъи становятся почти неразлучны.

***

Цзинъи чувствует: с ним что-то не так.  
Он просто пока не понимает, что именно. Странное зудящее ощущение прячется в голове, как паук в комнате, и никак не отстает. Оно преследует Цзинъи во время занятий, за едой и даже когда он медитирует. Лань Цижэнь трижды рявкает на него, чтобы сидел спокойно, а потом вообще выгоняет из класса, заставив стоять в коридоре с учебником.  
«Но что поделаешь, - думает Цзинъи, - если я и правда очень-очень странно себя чувствую».  
Он прислоняется к стене, прикрыв книгой лицо от солнца, когда дверь распахивается и выходит учитель. В следующие 5 секунд Цзинъи понимает, что на него уже несколько раз шикали и, кажется, это был Лань Юань, который сидит у окна в последнем ряду.  
Только перепробовав все, кроме стенаний новорожденного, Цзинъи удается избежать похода в библиотеку и переписывания правил, отделавшись выговором. Когда наконец Лань Цижэнь отпускает его, солнце клонится к закату. Цзинъи идет так быстро, как только может, если не бежать. Он не дурак и определенно не хочет оказаться рядом, когда Лань Цижэнь решит, что недостаточно долго его пилил. Именно поэтому Цзинъи в кого-то врезается, завернув за угол.  
\- Ай…  
\- Это ты, Цзинъи? – спрашивает голос, теплый и ласковый, как нефрит. Человек, в которого мальчик врезался, придерживает его за плечо, потом опускается на колени и спрашивает: - Ты цел?  
\- Цзэу-цзюнь! – тот поспешно кланяется. – Извините, что я в вас врезался.  
\- Ничего страшного.  
Глава ордена улыбается, и Цзинъи выдыхает. Ему всегда нравился Лань Сичэнь. Несмотря на количество обязанностей, которое он выполняет согласно своему положению, старший нефрит клана Лань все равно время от времени приходит посмотреть на юных адептов. И всегда найдет для каждого доброе слово, даже для Цзинъи. При этом мальчик отнюдь не уверен, что Ханьгуан-цзюнь помнит его имя.  
\- Ты только что из класса? Дядя опять ругал?  
Цзинъи молчит.  
\- Цзинъи, - замечает Лань Сичэнь вполне доброжелательно, - ученику клана Лань не пристало игнорировать старших, когда с ним разговаривают.  
\- Я странно себя чувствовал, - наконец признается мальчик.  
\- Странно? – переспрашивает Лань Сичэнь, прижимая прохладную ладонь к его лбу.  
\- Да! – признавшись, Цзинъи не может остановиться и говорит, говорит. – В голове какое-то дурацкое ощущение, будто что-то давит сверху. Я пытался сосредоточиться на уроке, но оно меня раздражало и никак не уходило. Я заболел?  
Кажется, глава ордена спрятал смешок. А может, просто кашлянул.  
\- Похоже, у тебя что-то на уме сегодня.  
\- Но на голове ничего не было.  
\- Не в этом смысле, - говорит Лань Сичэнь. – Это значит, тебя что-то беспокоит. Может быть, кто-то что-то сказал или сделал, или просто мысль пришла в голову. Ты знаешь, что именно?  
Цзинъи думает, наморщив нос. Что такого сегодня произошло? Он проснулся вовремя, собрался, позавтракал. Потом родители проводили его до учебного корпуса. Они встретили Лань Юаня по пути и пошли вместе. Первый раз родители по-настоящему познакомились с его другом. И тогда он подумал…  
\- О! – восклицает Цзинъи. – Знаю!  
Лишь через несколько шагов до него доходит, что срываться и убегать в присутствии важного человека как-то… некрасиво. Цзинъи поворачивается и спрашивает:  
\- Можно, я пойду? Сброшу… все, что на уме.  
Теперь Лань Сичэнь смеется.  
\- Да, иди сбрось. Только не опаздывай на ужин. Ты сегодня достаточно правил нарушил.  
\- Спасибо, Цзэу-цзюнь. До свидания!  
Цзинъи больше не пытается делать вид, что идет, а сразу срывается на бег и мгновенно исчезает из вида.  
\- Сущее наказание, - вздыхает Лань Цижэнь, выходя из ворот учебного корпуса.  
Лань Сичэнь посмеивается, поднимаясь.  
\- Лань Цзинъи хороший мальчик. Сердце доброе, суждения ясные. Может, не всегда это кстати, но миру бы побольше таких заклинателей.  
Лань Цижэнь качает головой.

Лань Юань, разумеется, в библиотеке – учится сверхурочно.  
\- Лань Юань! – Цзинъи вваливается в зал с криком. На него цыкают.  
\- Тихо, - предупреждает Лань Юань. – Шуметь в Облачных глубинах запрещено. Тебе повезло, что Ханьгуан-цзюнь ушел на ночную охоту.  
Цзинъи содрогается при мысли, что чуть было снова не нарушил правила, и уже не перед Лань Цижэнем, а перед самим Лань Ванцзи, который заведует наказаниями. Но страх уходит, стоит только сесть у стола напротив друга.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? – спрашивает Лань Юань, наклонив голову. – Тебя недавно распекали, а ты прямо светишься.  
\- Нет, учитель долго ругался, у меня аж уши в трубочку свернулись, но да, я рад; Цзэу-цзюнь объяснил, что со мной не так, и вообще! – Лань Цзинъи наклоняется вперед. – Я понял, что еще ни разу не видел твоих родителей, Лань Юань!  
Тот замирает на секунду, а потом сникает, словно цветок без солнца.  
Цзинъи чувствует, как сердце уходит в пятки. Он ждал вовсе не такой реакции.  
\- Я… - Лань Юань на него не смотрит. – Нет у меня родителей, Цзинъи.  
У Цзинъи сам собой открывается рот – и не закрывается обратно.  
\- Но ты же тут, - выдает он. Нет, Цзинъи _не знает_ , откуда берутся дети, но определенно не из воздуха. – Ты есть, понимаешь? Значит, где-то должны быть и твои родители.  
Ну вот, Лань Юань сказал, что он сирота, а Цзинъи ответил, что у него должны быть родители. Отлично. _Молодец, Цзинъи._  
Лань Юань качает головой и продолжает с печальной улыбкой:  
\- Когда я был совсем маленький, Ханьгуан-цзюнь подобрал меня и взял к себе. Я не из Облачных глубин. И на самом деле не Лань. Не пойми неправильно, я очень благодарен Ханьгуан-цзюню! Если бы не он, кто знает, что бы со мной стало…  
Он едва не плачет, глаза уже покраснели. За годы дружбы Цзинъи ни разу не видел Лань Юаня в слезах. И он в панике.  
\- Тогда я ими буду, - быстро говорит Цзинъи.  
Лань Юань моргает.  
\- Родителями. Мамой и папой. И тогда если кто-то скажет, что ты не Лань, я его побью! Потому что я Лань, и если ты мой сын, то ты тоже Лань!  
\- Но ты же младше меня, Цзинъи. Как ты можешь быть моими родителями? – спрашивает Лань Юань, наконец-то глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Эм… - Об этом он, разумеется, не подумал.  
Теперь Лань Юань смеется. Цзинъи так больше нравится. Грустное лицо Лань Юаню не идет.  
\- А с кем ты ужинаешь?  
В Облачных глубинах завтракать принято в общей столовой, большой и красивой. Обедает каждый как получится, в зависимости от расписания. А ужинают всегда с семьей, чтобы не забывать родных.  
\- Ханьгуан-цзюнь ужинает со мной, когда может.  
Цзинъи понимает, сколько Лань Юань не сказал.  
\- А приходи сегодня на ужин к нам? Уверен, мама с папой после утренней встречи тоже хотят получше тебя узнать!  
\- Как я могу…  
\- Ой, уже пора. Не хочу опять нарушать правила. Пошли!  
Цзинъи берет Лань Юаня за руку и тащит к себе домой, пока тот не успел отказаться. До сегодняшнего вечера он никогда не видел у друга такой сияющей улыбки.

***

Лань Цижэнь обещал особенный урок – и сдержал слово.  
Заклинатели, ходившие вчера на ночную охоту, поймали несколько лютых мертвецов, на которых ученики теперь могут потренироваться. И неважно, что каждая тварь облеплена дюжиной талисманов, сдерживающих силу, молодежь все равно вне себя от восторга. Шанс действительно сразиться с лютым мертвецом! Впервые для большинства учеников, если не для всех.  
Лань Юань устало улыбается Цзинъи, который скачет вокруг и восторженно трещит, что непременно все сделает идеально.  
Вторым сюрпризом оказывается Ханьгуан-цзюнь, присоединившийся к учителю. Он обводит класс холодным царственным взглядом, чуть дольше задержавшись на Лань Юане. Лань Цижэнь представляет группе племянника, который поможет ему вести урок, и объясняет, как все будет проходить. Правда, ученики пялятся на младшего нефрита во все глаза, совершенно не слушая. Даже Лань Юань, время от времени ужинающий с ним вместе, восхищается им (не то чтобы незаметно).  
Единственное, что Цзинъи слышит из инструкций, - это «разбейтесь на пары». Несколько одноклассников тут же поворачиваются к ним. Разумеется, любой, вставший в пару к двум лучшим ученикам, заимеет преимущество. Хотя конечно…  
\- Выложимся на полную, Лань Юань! – вполне ожидаемо заявляет Цзинъи, хватая друга за руку и разворачивая к себе.  
Лань Юань моргает, потом улыбается.  
\- Ага!  
(Разочарованные одноклассники уходят разбиваться на пары без них).  
Ребятам велят занять очередь. Несмотря на спешку, Лань Юань и Цзинъи оказываются ближе к ее концу. Их класс еще никогда с такой готовностью не вызывался выполнять задание, но перспектива сразиться с лютым мертвецом что-то поменяла даже в самых апатичных.  
Первая пара выходит на площадку – круг, начерченный на песке. У его границы лежит гуцинь, и один из двоих садится рядом. Второй берет меч со стойки, расположенной за границей круга. Поскольку ни у кого из класса собственного клинка еще нет, сегодня они будут пользоваться тем, который Лань Цижэнь взял из оружейной.  
\- А мы не одновременно сражаться будем? – спрашивает Цзинъи у Лань Юаня.  
\- Нет, ты что не… А, ну да, конечно ты не слушал. Сражаемся по очереди, - объясняет Лань Юань. Первый из пары как раз начинает играть, и воздух наполняют неуверенные звуки, не всегда попадающие в ноты. – Один играет на гуцине, сдерживая лютого мертвеца, а второй его убивает. Потом меняемся. Ты с чего начать хочешь?  
Цзинъи переводит взгляд с одноклассника, который бьется с мелодией, на того, кто дерется с немертвым. Ответ очевиден.  
\- С меча. У тебя все равно с гуцинем лучше. Давай ты сыграешь сначала, а я потом попытаюсь повторить?  
\- Хорошо.  
Одна за другой пары учеников выходят на арену и сражаются с лютым мертвецом. Большинству победа над ним дается нелегко. Несколько совсем слабых впадают в панику и делают ошибки, но Лань Цижэнь вмешивается, как только они теряют контроль над ситуацией.  
Равнодушный взгляд Лань Ванцзи становится заинтересованным, когда в круг выходят Лань Юань и Цзинъи. Лань Юань садится за гуцинь, тщательно расправив одежды, чтобы они лежали вокруг, как свежевыпавший снег. Учитель и помощник одобрительно кивают.  
Цзинъи подбегает к стойке, где оставил меч его предшественник. Он бросает взгляд на рукоять, на которой золотом выгравировано имя меча.  
«桃源».  
Цзинъи берет Таоюань в руки и сразу понимает, хотя и не разбирается в оружии: это хороший меч. Он сбалансирован так, что вес ощущается правильно. Когда Цзинъи вынимает клинок из ножен, раздается чистый звон.  
Заняв место напротив Лань Юаня, Цзинъи кивает учителю. Лань Цижэнь выбирает мертвеца из деревянной клетки, где несколько штук бросаются на прутья в тщетных попытках вылезти, и затаскивает в круг. Быстро выходит, потом поднимает руку, опускает.  
По сигналу Лань Юань начинает играть, извлекая из струн прекрасную мелодию. Цзинъи она напоминает о летнем луге, травах, качающихся на ветру, о прозрачно-голубом бегущем ручье, о Лань Юане, его неизменно ласковой улыбке и теплых карих глазах.  
Похоже, не только на Цзинъи повлияла музыка. Лютый мертвец идет к нему с трудом, спотыкаясь. Лань Цзинъи сжимает Таоюань, позволяя ощущению его рукояти заземлить себя, не дать улететь в неведомые дали вместе с музыкой. Он шагает вперед и взмахивает мечом, который описывает сверкающую дугу.  
Несколько учеников не смогли заставить клинок засиять и были вынуждены довольствоваться ударами со средней дистанции, но Цзинъи не таков. Полумесяц света срывается с меча и врезается в лютого мертвеца, а потом рассыпается дымом и искрами. Тот реагирует немедленно: вскидывает руки в ярости и кидается на Цзинъи. Мальчик кувыркается в сторону и взмахивает мечом снова, запуская еще один сияющий полумесяц.  
Мелодия Лань Юаня, сидящего у него за спиной, становится серьезнее. Каждый звук делается громче, быстрее, заставляя воздух дрожать. Мертвец прижимает одеревеневшие руки к ушам, как будто это поможет не слышать, но вскоре понимает, что есть только один способ избавиться от режущего слух шума, - и опять нападает на Цзинъи.  
Тот, впрочем, давно готов. Меч вычерчивает в воздухе арку, и ходячий труп остается без головы.  
Останки развеиваются пеплом, и Цзинъи вкладывает Таоюань в ножны с последней нотой, сыгранной Лань Юанем.  
Несколько долгих мгновений стоит тишина, а потом весь класс взрывается аплодисментами.  
\- Молодцы, - говорит Лань Цижэнь. Ханьгуан-цзюнь кивает. – Меньшего я от вас и не ждал.  
Цзинъи и Лань Юань обмениваются сияющими улыбками, прежде чем поменяться ролями.  
Они ждут, что старик приведет еще одного мертвеца, но он только гладит бороду.  
\- Учитывая ваши успехи… м-м-м, Ванцзи, как думаешь?  
Дядя и племянник переглядываются.  
\- Ванцзи полагает, что проблем не будет.  
\- Очень хорошо.  
Лань Цижэнь выбирает мертвеца, но не ведет его сразу на арену, а останавливается рядом с Ханьгуан-цзюнем. Младший из Двух нефритов Лань поднимает руку – несколько талисманов отклеиваются от трупа и сгорают. Когда он заканчивает, на немертвом остается всего пять.  
Ученики ахают. Цзинъи и Лань Юань смотрят друг на друга.  
\- Поскольку Лань Юань и Лань Цзинъи хорошо показали себя, пусть теперь сразятся с лютым мертвецом в его почти полной силе, - Лань Цижэнь бросает взгляд на ребят. – Если понадобится помощь, немедленно зовите нас.  
\- Есть!  
Лань Цижэнь уходит с арены, а мальчики улыбаются друг другу во весь рот. Цзинъи прямо искрится восторгом, когда прикасается к струнам гуциня.  
По сравнению с мечом, инструментом он владеет… не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Это Лань Юань может часами сидеть без движения и повторять одну и ту же мелодию снова и снова, пока не доведет до совершенства. А Цзинъи – растущий ребенок, ему нужно солнце и свежий воздух! Тем не менее нельзя сказать, что Цзинъи плохо играет, просто это не самая сильная его сторона.  
В данный момент он раздумывает, какую из двух мелодий выбрать. Одна – простая, он ее начал учить еще в прошлом году, и именно эту играл Лань Юань. Вторую они только начали пару недель назад, и Цзинъи не уверен, что разобрался в ней до конца и твердо запомнил.  
Если бы перед ними стоял мертвец с полностью запечатанной силой, первой бы хватило. Но Цзинъи смотрит на пять талисманов – и пальцы сами ложатся на струны так, как надо для новой песни.  
Все хорошо. Он же Лань Цзинъи. Если кто и может сделать все правильно, то именно он.  
Лань Юань наблюдает за ним все то время, что Цзинъи колеблется, а когда тот поднимает глаза, кивает и произносит одними губами: «Ты справишься». Отворачивается. В груди разливается тепло, Цзинъи улыбается. Он понятия не имеет, чем заслужил абсолютное доверие Лань Юаня, но точно знает, что это взаимно.  
Лань Цижэнь, видя, что ученики готовы, подает сигнал.  
Шепотки в классе затихают, как только Цзинъи начинает играть. Делает он это не слишком уверенно и темп держит хуже, чем Лань Юань, но сгодится и так. Лютый мертвец успевает сделать всего один шаг в сторону Лань Юаня, а потом начинает спотыкаться.  
Лань Юань не ждет, бросаясь вперед с Таоюанем наголо. Рукава его халата трепещут на ветру, как крылья летящего журавля. Он останавливается, выдвинув вперед стопу, и взмахом руки посылает в сторону мертвеца полукруг ярко-голубого света. Это вынуждает тварь отступить на несколько шагов.  
Пару мгновений немертвый смотрит в землю, потом запрокидывает голову с рыком, от которого, кажется, земля дрожит. Лань Юань поднимает руки, заслоняясь от волны темной энергии. Цзинъи не смеет даже содрогнуться, пальцы его пляшут по струнам все быстрее и быстрее.  
Сражаясь, Лань Юань превращается в размытое пятно белых одежд и голубого света, уклоняясь от атак мертвеца и нападая в ответ. Не всегда сияние меча достигает цели, но когда достигает, то действительно наносит урон. Облачные глубины исчезают для них, остаются только Лань Цзинъи, Лань Юань, арена и мертвец.  
Потом Цзинъи по ошибке берет не ту ноту. Стараясь поправить положение, начинает фразу сначала – зря. Лучше бы продолжил дальше, потому что маленький диссонанс дает немертвому несколько секунд полной силы, тварь бросается на Лань Юаня, а тот едва успевает уклониться.  
\- Все хорошо! – кричит он. Цзинъи возвращается к инструменту. Однако ход мелодии прерван, ритм сбит, и ошибки сыплются одна за другой. На сердце уже не просто камень, а целый курган, подступает паника.  
Лань Юань вскрикивает: мертвец сбил его с ног и навис сверху, обнажив и зубы, и когти…  
Гуцинь со стуком падает наземь, Цзинъи подрывается на ноги с воплем:  
\- Лань Юань!  
Но прежде чем он успевает добраться до друга, раздается звон струн, который поглощает все остальные звуки, и над площадкой смыкается тишина. Сгусток ци образуется у ног лютого мертвеца и приковывает его к месту.  
Лань Юань поднимает полные ужаса глаза на тварь, застывшую над ним с разинутой пастью. Слюна капает ему на нос. Потом вспышка света отсекает голову от тела, и она падает Лань Юаню на колени.  
Тихо вскрикнув, мальчик шарахается назад, отшвыривая ее прочь.  
Цзинъи срывается на бег, но другой человек успевает раньше.  
\- Лань Юань, ты цел?  
\- Ханьгуан-цзюнь!  
Младший нефрит помогает Лань Юаню встать, проверяет, не ранен ли. К счастью, ничего серьезного, всего лишь порез на лбу и пара царапин на ладонях. Видя беспокойство опекуна, Лань Юань заметно краснеет.  
Цзинъи стоит рядом и не смеет открыть рта.

***

Вечером того же дня Цзинъи приходит навестить друга. Заглянув в комнату, он обнаруживает, что Цзэу-цзюнь и Ханьгуан-цзюнь тоже пришли и как раз ужинают вместе с Лань Юанем. Цзинъи пытается незаметно ускользнуть, но, конечно, от Двух нефритов не скроешься. Ханьгуан-цзюнь распахивает дверь с Бичэнем наготове. Цзинъи, вскрикнув, падает и роняет корзинку с фруктами.  
\- Зачем ты здесь? – спрашивает Лань Ванцзи.  
\- Ну-ну, Ванцзи, не пугай ребенка, - Лань Сичэнь кладет руку брату на плечо и улыбается Цзинъи, пока мальчик пытается встать. – Ты пришел навестить Лань Юаня?  
\- Д-да. Ничего, я потом зайду. Или завтра. Приятного ужина, Цзэу-цзюнь, Ханьгуан-цзюнь. И тебе, Лань Юань, тоже! – выкрикивает он в комнату, совершенно забыв, что кричать в Облачных глубинах запрещено. И что Ханьгуан-цзюнь стоит прямо перед ним.  
Корзинка фруктов снова вываливается у него из рук.  
Цзинъи думает, не пасть ли на колени, прося прощения. Вдруг поможет. Хотя вряд ли. Все-таки попытаться?  
Лань Сичэнь кашляет. Лань Ванцзи просто закрывает глаза.  
\- Один раз, - наконец произносит младший нефрит, поворачивается и уходит.  
Цзинъи приходится подбирать челюсть с пола. Как и фрукты. Они, бедные, уже, пожалуй, превратились в сок.  
\- Не волнуйся, Ванцзи на самом деле не такой строгий, - говорит Лань Сичэнь. Цзинъи не поверит никогда в жизни, но он не настолько дурак, чтобы сказать это вслух. Еще одного столкновения со смертью его сердце, пожалуй, не выдержит. – Мы как раз закончили ужинать. Проходи, Лань Юань тебя ждал.  
И вот наконец испытания позади, а Цзинъи сидит напротив друга с корзинкой помятых фруктов.  
\- Прости, - говорит он, протягивая ее Лань Юаню. – Мама сказала, что в гости без подарка не ходят, и собрала их специально для меня, а я… все испортил.  
Лань Юань, смеясь, берет из корзинки апельсин.  
\- Да ничего. Давай съедим вместе?  
\- Ага! – отвечает Цзинъи даже слишком поспешно.  
Лань Юань моргает, но никак не комментирует. Оба молчат, пока он чистит апельсин и делит пополам.  
\- Прости, - вырывается у Цзинъи, когда Лань Юань протягивает ему его часть.  
\- За что?  
\- За то, что на уроке так получилось. Я плохо сыграл, а ты из-за этого пострадал. Не надо было брать новую мелодию, которую еще не доучил. Зря я…  
\- Цзинъи, - перебивает его Лань Юань. – Ты старался, как мог. И я в порядке. Несколько царапин меня не убьют.  
\- Если бы не я, ты бы и не поцарапался.  
\- Мы все ошибаемся. Просто сыграй лучше в следующий раз.  
\- Но…  
Договорить ему не дает долька апельсина, которую Лань Юань запихивает другу в рот. И он улыбается, в самом деле улыбается, когда берет одну себе.  
\- Какой сладкий! Обязательно поблагодари маму от меня.  
\- Приходи и сам поблагодари. Мне от родителей, знаешь ли, досталось, когда я им рассказал, что на уроке было. Спрашивали, почему ты на ужин не пришел.  
\- Ох, мои извинения. Значит, завтра?  
Цзинъи светлеет лицом.  
\- Завтра.


End file.
